Talk:The Hocotate Ship
This ia juat a assumption but I believe the ship was made in 2968(AD) because look when it launches of it produses a lot of Carbon Dioxide and it makes a lot of noises Yoshi March 20 2007 In Super Mario Galaxy, a ship resembling both the Dolphin and the Ship is seen. It is longer, slender, and looks well made (more so then then olimars ships) it is red and white, and has 2 seats, nearly identicle to the ones on the Ship. Should I include this is the Ship article? Ufourtunatlry, I can't take in-game screenshots.. Or wait, I may be able to. If I can, it would be very crappy. :From what I saw on a trailer, that's the S.S.Dolphin, though of course, there could be both. I'll be able to take a picture when I get Super Mario Galaxy (hopefully Wednesday) and get that far in the game. I got Super Mario Galaxy, it does strikingly resemble a mixture between the first and second Pikmin Ships. Me just in 00:00, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Should we include it in the article? If so, which one? Both? Also, how do you make a sig >.>? :Do you think you could add accurate information to both pages, then, Me just in? And I'll get the pictures when I can. :To sign a post, put '~~~~' after it, which will append a default sig plus date and time. Use 3 for no date/time and 5 for only the date/time ('~~~' and '~~~~~'). You can create your own custom sig by creating and editing User:your username/sig (add '/sig' to the URL at your userpage then edit to create it), then ticking 'Raw signatures' in your preferences, then putting in the box above. Adding the information now, (I laughed at the links being "both" and "pages" could just be because its 11:31 p.m./23:31 right now). 04:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it really wasn't funny... If you look cloosly when you firstland on yhe planit in pikmin2 you can see what looks like an angel on the side of the ship thus its real name my be the ss.angel. I have super mario galaxy it's incredibly fun. I totally recamend it. Yes I have seen the s.s. dolphin there. but it does look diferent.--Thomas 00:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Err... That got really close to an ad. Please don't post about other games here. I think the ship in Super Mario Galaxy is actually just The Ship, seeing as it doesn't have all those attachments. And I read somewhere that it is the S.S. Angel, so I call it that in my story in the General Forum. And about Super Mario Galaxy, yes, it's incredibly fun, but that was way to close to an ad, Rednosedpikmin.Pikdude 23:22, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I think it does look more like The Ship, but I've never seen a completed version of the S.S.Dolphin to compare colours. Maybe it should be removed from that other article, but I'll leave it to someone with Pikmin 1.